Mujer
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: una doncella atravieza las 12 casas sin ser vista por sus guardianes... que pasaria si se enterasen?


Mujer.

Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, ni nada parecido. Exceptuando el relato, savy. =3

**Ilusion-Dark: **bueno aquí esta otro fick sobre los CdZ (caballeros del Zodiaco) SS (Saint Seiya) como gusten, una vez más use mi mente retorcida para crear un one-shot, jeje mientras esperan que termine SIstole y Diastole =3

**Sh (Shadow): **un momento, si tienes tiempo para escribir historias demenciales acerca de estos tipos, porque no finalizas la otra historia ¬¬

**I-D:** bueno… me gusta hacerla de emoción =D  
**SH:** típico ¬¬#  
**I-D:** no te quejes xO ó si no…  
**Sh:** ¿no qué? ¬¬#  
**I-D:** (Shok de inspiración) jejejeje… (risa malvada) ¬W¬  
**Sh**: o.o gulp  
**I-d**: ahora el fick. nos vemos =3

Era tranquila la mañana en el santuario de Atena. Los pájaros cantaban hacia el astro sol de amanecer, las nubes parecían crema chantilly en un enorme pastel azul celeste. Nuestros santos regidos por el zodiaco del sol, hacían cosas que, usualmente no harían:

Death mask bordaba un conejo en un trozo de tela, era parte de su terapia para controlar la ira.

-aah… otra vez me pinche… te enviare a la colina de muerte (lo siento, no tengo idea de cómo se escribe el original). Bien, no le esta funcionando. Aldebaran saco su perrito, _puchi,_ a pasear. Si tiene un perro, Mu se lo regalo hace un mes debido que fue su cumpleaños.  
Saga y Kannon jugaban en la consola de videojuego WII Mario Galaxi 2 (bien patrocinadora xD) Aioria leía un libro acerca de la historia de México; Shaka junto con Camus veía Resident Evil 3, extinción. Pero de eso no se trata nuestra historia, nuestros queridos santos trataban de superar una crisis emocional colectiva gracias a una inesperada visita…

Hace unos días atrás…

Era martes por la tarde, tranquilo y alegre. Los santos pasaban sus ratos libres entrenando juntos ó jugando con la nueva consola WII de Kannon. Desde que termino la guerra contra Hades, y los caballeros caídos se les había dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, todo ha sido felicidad, al grado de ser paranoico, en fin, no significaba que descuidaran sus deberes de caballeros.

Bien, nuestra historia comienza cuando Camus tomaba una taza de té con su extraño y buen amigo Shura en casa de este.

**-adoro el té de lavanda con azúcar moscada-**comento con un suave suspiro el santo de Capricornio.  
**-de ti no me sorprende ¬¬-  
-¡NO PUEDE SER!-**de repente la cabra celestial se levanto de golpe, consigo una mirada horrorizada.  
**-¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Un nuevo Enemigo? ¡Habla Shura!-  
-¡Es incoincidible… se terminaron las galletas!-**comento mientras recogía la charola.  
**-iré por más-**Camus simplemente lo miro sudando una gotita gorda, diciendo con la mirada: "vete con un psiquiatra" en ese momento, justo cuando se giro a ver el paisaje, vio pasar a una figura femenina de alilada melena rizada, estatura media y andar ligero. Vestía un corto vestido blanco, apenas visible por la extensión del cabello rizado, suavemente mecido.  
Podría ser Atena, sin embargo, había 3 poderosas razones que indicaban que esa mujer era extraña en esa zona: la primera, sentiría su cosmos, segunda ella tenía el cabellos liso no rizado y por último y más importante: estaba en Japón con los caballeros de bronce.  
**-¿Quién es ella? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo pudo burlarnos?-**apretaba los puños con gran fuerza, se sentía frustrado de no ir adecuadamente arreglado, es decir, no detectar a esa extraña. Y justo cuando iba ir tras ella, se oye la voz de Shura trayendo consigo la bandeja con nuevas galletas de mantequilla.

**-¿ya te vas tan pronto?-  
-¡No la viste!-  
-¿a quién?-  
-a una mujer caminando tranquilamente colina abajo… venia de starhill… ¿Cómo pudo pasarnos sin que la detectáramos?-**comento haciendo una rabieta.  
**-tranquilo, debe ser una guerrera como Xina ó Marín-  
-no vestía como ellas, lucia muy… femenina…-**en ese momento, baja las escaleras para seguir a la chica misteriosa.  
**-espérame-**comento Shura dejando a un lado la bandeja.

Continuaron bajando esperando alcanzarla pronto, no obstante, parecía que iban lento a comparación de ella y en parte porque se extraviaron en la novena casa.

Al llegar a la casa de Escorpión, se percataron que salía Milo, nada fuera de lo usual, exceptuando la parte que estaba bien vestido: un par de Jeans negro cenizo, consigo una camiseta sin mangas pegada al pecho color azul naval, resaltando su bronceada piel.

**-Milo, ¿A dónde te diriges?**-le hablo Shura al alcanzarle junto con el Acuario.  
**-¿vieron a la extraña de bajaba las escaleras?-**cambio el tema rápidamente.  
**-si-  
-¿Cómo no pudiste detenerla? Se supone que debéis proteger los templos ¬¬-**les regaña suavemente.  
**-¿Por qué estas vestido así? ¬¬#-i**nterrumpe Camus al verlo mejor.

**estaba vestido así cuando la vi y decidí no perder mi tiempo en arreglarme y vestir la armadura y bla bla bla…-**comento nerviosamente.  
**-si claro-**respondió Shura, su mirada decía: "no sabes mentir"  
**-después me preguntan sobre la moda, ahora vamos tras ella-**el escorpión bajo las escaleras rápidamente. La cabra y el cántaro se miraron llenos de complicidad y dieron seguir con su carrera tras la misteriosa mujer de cabello rizado. De nada servía pensar que Dokho la detendría, se encontraba viajando por el mundo y aceleraron más su carrera, con la vana esperanza de que Shaka le inmovilizara los pies…

**-una mujer… no la vi pasar-  
-porque siempre tienes los ojos cerrados-**comento irónicamente Milo.  
**-¬¬##-  
-vale pues, vayamos tras ella, otra vez… un momento… para que es ese rosario-  
-emm… quizás sea un demonio-**comento mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.  
-**pensé que era un collar… un momento… si no mal recuerdo, no usabas tu armadura Shaka-**agrego nuevamente Milo desde la distancia. Este paro de inmediato y volteo ligeramente.

**-¿quieres atraparle si ó no?-**los cuatro caballeros nuevamente comenzaron a correr tras ella y seguían preguntándose ¿Cómo es que ella les había engañado tan fácil? Sería una burla si los demás caballeros se enteraran, en especial los enemigos, la idea incluso sonaba humillante.

**-¡Aeoria!-**comento Shura al visualizarlo en el portón de su casa calzándose los zapatos.  
**-que bueno que llegan, la chica se fue hacia la casa de Cancer-  
-¿Por qué no la detuviste?-  
-veras Shura… yo estaba arreglando las plantas cuando la vi pasar, pensé que era nuestra diosa, hasta que recordé que se encontraba en Japón. Iba ir tras ella, pero tenia que cambiarme los zapatos…-  
-¿y ese ramo de flores?-  
-o.o ha, las corte accidentalmente cuando la vi pasar-  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**se contrario el santo de Virgo.  
**-me quede sorprendido que ustedes no la detectaran ó peor aun… ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO SUBIO?-**se exalto al terminar con sus zapatos. Sin perder más el tiempo, continuaron persiguiéndola. No la interceptaron en Cáncer, Géminis y tampoco Tauro, al parecer habían salido al pueblo, con la remota esperanza de que Mu hasta la casa de Aries.

**-¡Mu! La detuviste-**exclamaba el león dorado mientras corría para llegar a la primera casa del zodiaco. El grupo de santos entro en el templo del carnero, encontraron lo usual de siempre: libros, herramientas de trabajo, tiras de listones por el piso y uno que otro polvillo de estrellas en el aire.

**-al parecer no esta-**agrego Shura mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido.  
**-¡No puede ser que Mu dejase la primera casa! ¡es la primordial línea de defensa!-**Aeoria dejo en claro su frustración.

**-¡se dirige al pueblo!-**comento Camus mientras miraba por la ventana y efectivamente, una figura femenina caminaba rápidamente por las escaleras y llevaba algo en su mano, un objeto marrón.  
**-¡Tras ella, para encerrarla en las profundidades de Cabo Sunion!-  
-¿Shaka? Eso es nuevo de ti, eres el que habla más sobre el perdón de los pecados-  
-dejemos eso y vamos tras ella-**sin pensarlo más, corrieron nuevamente tras ella. Llegaron al pueblo tras unos minutos, lo que no esperaban era Martes: "dia de mercado" en otras palabras. había más vendedores que en un Tiangis de México y el triple de población en las calles.

**-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?-**Milo se desconcertó al ver la situación tan… "encantadora"  
**-vean-**el acuario señala un camino de gente con rostros babeantes y estúpidos, como si recién habían terminado de comer ó habían visto algo realmente nuevo… y hermoso. Esto llamo más la atención de nuestros queridos caballeros, ninguno de ellos había visualizado el rostro de su "visitante" y eso despertó más la curiosidad de TODOS.

**-solo hay que seguir el sendero de la estupidez-  
-separémonos, será más fácil acorralarla-**sugirió Shaka, ascendiendo con la mirada, separados tomaron 3 caminos diferentes, donde tenían una cosa en común: había gente estupefacta.

**-más vale que valga la pena-**pensaba Aeoria mientras corría junto con Shaka, buscándola visualmente, ya que si era una humana normal no serviría de mucho usar el cosmos.

-**Shura… ahí esta-s**eñalo el guardián de Acuario. Ambos se escondieron en una pared a unas tiendas de distancia de su objetivo.  
**-¿Qué piensas que este planeando?-l**a vieron salir de la tienda con una bolsa marrón, al parecer había salido a comprar pan.  
**-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes 2?-**una tercera voz llama su atención, ambos voltean sobresaltados, sin embargo se relajaron un poco, era el tercer guardián del santuario: Saga de Géminis.

**-¿Qué están…?-**este callo de inmediato cuando sus compañeros lo arrastraron hacia la pared.  
**-Saga, estamos siguiendo una chica…-  
-tan desesperados están por encontrar pareja que se enfocan en solo una-**rio el geminiano de melena azulada.  
**-no… esa chica es una enemiga potencia-  
-de que estas hablando-  
-atravesó todo el santuario sin que ninguno de nosotros la detectáramos… ¡hasta dio doble vuelta!-  
-¡ESO ES INCONCEDIBLE! ¡¿Cómo** **PERMITIERON ALGO ASI?-**se exalto Saga mientras salía del escondite, pero tanto Camus Como Shura lo arrastraron de nuevo hacia dentro y le pidieron silencio con señas.

**-eso te íbamos a preguntar… ¿Por qué dejaste tu templo?-  
-tenia que hacer las compras de los víveres… ¿Qué pensabas? Que somos caballeros no significa que vivamos del aire**-agrego enfadado, era indignante la idea que una mujer simple pudo burlarles 2 veces y sin realizar alguna clase de esfuerzo. El trio comenzó a moverse cuando vieron que se alejaba más, ya tendrían tiempo para interrogantes.

La tarde se baso en búsqueda y persecuciones, todos los caballeros estaban tan divididos por el pueblo como las situaciones socio económicas de cada país. Shaka, Aeoria y Aldebaran vigilaban el Sur, el oeste era custodiado por Milo y Kannon y el trió de Camus el oriente, todos buscaban como locos desquiciados, dentro de cada tienda, edificio y bajo las rocas querían dar con la chica misteriosa, cuando parecían ya encontrarla y acorralarla, la perdían de vista tras unos milisegundos.

Ya se aproximaba las 6 de la tarde, y las personas volvían a sus casas ó comenzaban ha cerrar los puestos. En teoría sería más fácil dar con ella, pero la oscuridad de la noche no estaba muy a su favor… Saga corría como alma lleva Hades al inframundo por los pasillos de una pequeña plaza, hasta que la ve, sentada cómodamente cerca de una fuente, a espaldas de todos. El gemelo sonrió maliciosamente de lado, así podría atraparla más fácilmente, pero antes que nada, mando una señal con su cosmos que la había encontrado y donde estaba.

**-nos has costado mucho encontrarle-**la mujer se tenso de inmediato, su espalda daba indicios que iba a girar hacia el.  
**-¿Cómo pudo usted… sin ofenderla, siendo una doncella pudo evitarnos tan fácil?-**la dama de cabellos rizados, volvió a su posición original. Saga simplemente se acerco más rápido al ver que esta se incorporo, le cogió de la mano, provocando un sobresalto en la chica, de inmediato comenzó a forcejear, pero el caballero de Géminis, siendo uno de los más fuertes de la orden Zodiacal, no iba a permitir fallar en su misión y la abrazo, sintiendo su cabello aplastarse contra su pecho. Mientras el santo sonreía triunfalmente ante su acción, vio a lo lejos como sus compañeros se acercaban.  
y menuda sorpresa que se llevaron al descubrir quien era…

…

¡Hasta creen! Nunca, jamás de los jamases hay que subestimar el poder femenino, especialmente cuando una esta en dificultades. Arduamente la chica se giro para estar frente a frente con el caballero, libero sus manos como pudo y le cogió el rostro.  
**-¿Qué estas…?- **esta lo beso. Como todas (en otros casos: todos) sabemos que un hombre pierde la concentración con los encantos femeninos y nuestro querido guardián no está exento. Sin desearlo, comenzó a suavizar el agarre y, damas y caballeros, la chica dejo de besarle, tomo su canasta y salió corriendo como el viento.

**-¡¿Por qué Saga? ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? ¡ ¿HAS PERDIDO EL POCO JUICIO QUE TE QUEDA? ¡EL PATRIARCA NOS ASESINARA CUANDO SE ENTERE!-**Saga seguía desconectado de la realidad, dejado de lado los reclamos de Kannon.

**-¿Qué no vaya a enterarme de qué?-**hablando del rey de roma…

Habían pasado unas 2 semanas desde el regaño de Shion. Se les había impuesto limpiar TODO el santuario y restaurarlo lo más bello posible, sin embargo, Mu y Afrodita hablaron con él. No quisieron preguntar por qué, pero les redujo la condena a solamente al camino de las 12 casas y Starhill. Además de asistir a terapia grupal, era un golpe demasiado duro el haber sido vencidos por una doncella normal, tras haberse enfrentado a los 108 espectros con sus respectivos jueces del infierno.

En fin… una mañana dominical…

**-mmmh…-**mu se arreglaba el cabello, después de todo, no puede descuidarse esa melena tan larga y lacia como hilos morados. Había regresado de su castigo y le tocaba una hora de descanso antes de volver a trabajar.  
**-¿Saga? ¿Ocurre algo?-**volteo atrás de si, al escuchar tocar la puerta y abrirse. Antes había sentido a su compañero acercarse, sin embargo creyó que simplemente iba a pasarle de largo.

**-si, no ha pasado por tu casa una… doncella de larga cabellera similar a la tuya-  
-em, no-**rápidamente se puso nervioso, sin embargo como estaba a espaldas de el, no se percato del todo, además, lo supo disimular muy bien.

**-bien… gracias por tu tiempo Mu-**agrego un tanto frustrado (le gusto al chaval xD). Cuando siente que el gemelo se aleja lo suficiente, libera un rápido suspiro y una gotita de sudor perla en su frente mientras contempla el espejo frente a el, recordando… especialmente el martes de la semana pasada…

**-mh… nunca salgo bien en las fotos-**comento para si el carnero celestial mientras miraba el álbum de fotografías en su templo.  
**-¿Qué puedo hacer para lucir… un poco mejor?-**siguio contemplando la foto navideña, le faltaba carisma para eso de posar y verse más atractivo. Se dio cuenta de inmediato, que una nueva curiosidad lo invadía, era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer cualquier demencia u investigación cualquiera que sea.

-**tengo que buscar respuestas… ¿Cómo lucir bien en las fotos? Más bien… en general-**comento nuevamente al recordar como había pasado por las 12 casas sin ser detectado, por mucho que había elevado su cosmo y le ignoraron. Creyó que era porque estaban ocupados, si es que leer el periódico es estarlo. Así que los puso a prueba, se puso un letrero que decía: "me volveré seguidor de Satán" y todo fue exactamente igual.  
no le molestaba ser ignorado, lo que sí es su falta de imagen para ser visto. Lo conocían tan bien que para que molestarse en verle.

**-solo hay una persona que puede ayudarme en esto…**-comento seriamente…  
**-¡Aldebaran! ¡Aldebaraaaaaaaaaan! Debe estar paseando a **_**puchi**_**… bien ire con Afrodita**-comento mientras alzaba los hombros despreocupadamente. Su trayecto fue tranquilo y sin prisa. Aun era temprano y gustaba en ver la vista que ofrecia la escalinata hacia la doceava casa, los verdes arboles, ahora floreados gracias a la primavera, el césped mecido por la delicada brisa, incluso las rocas griegas siendo azotadas por el sol lucian hermosas y brillantes cual gemas todo tan tranquilo y pacifico, tan bello que no se percato que había llegado a la casa de escorpio.

**-¡Hola Milo!-**saluda alegremente al ver salir de su templo para recoger el periódico que tan atentamente Kiki repartía por las 12 casas.

**-vaya, México empato con Sur África… diablos, perdí la apuesta-**comento asimismo entraba a su sitio, ignorando por completo al caballero de melena lila.  
**-adiós-**se despide del caballero de escorpio mientras sigue con su camino… tras unos minutos más, visualiza a el santuario de picis, adornado de las más bellas rosas rojas y brillantes.

Se acerca a la puerta, la golpea suavemente tres veces y espera la respuesta.  
**-¿Quién?-  
-soy Mu-  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿hay una reunión de último minuto? Al patriarca se la dado mucho esas ideas-**comentaba al salir un muchacho debidamente arreglado y bien estético.  
**-no…-**agrego avergonzado, no era lo suyo hablar de algo tan… nuevo.  
**-¿Qué sucede?-  
-bien… vine para pedirte consejos de… como arreglarme**-de golpe escucha un fuerte "Kawai"

**-sabia que este día llegaría. Que uno de ustedes se dignaría a pedirme consejos de belleza. Al fin dejare de ser el único que se arregla por aquí… dejemos de perder el tiempo-**emocionado, le coge de la mano y lo arrastra hacia dentro del doceavo templo. No supo en que momento, su compañero lo había sentado frente a un enorme espejo. En el tocador, había productos de varias marcas como: "Avon", "Mary care", "L´oreal" tanto para el pelo como cosméticos.

-**bienvenido seas a mi estética privada-**salio nuevamente vistiendo un mandil negro. Se le acerca a comienza a examinarlo detalladamente, hacia ligeros apuntes en una hoja que tenia a la mano y varias correcciones.

**-¿Qué haces?-**se atrevió a preguntar.  
**-listo… vamos a comenzar con tu piel… ve y lávate el rostro en esa pileta… hay mucho que hacer: hay que arreglar tu cutis, el pelo, por Atena tu imagen… y sobre todo tu vestuario-  
-¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de vestir?-**voltea Mu un tanto indignado por las palabras de su amigo.  
**-¿Quién es el que sabe de moda aquí?-**bien, el carnero simplemente levanta los hombros resignado y va hacia el mencionado lugar.

En fin, tras lavarse el rostro, Afrodita le aplico en el rostro una mascarilla de Barro egipcio, producto que consiguió gracias a Pharon de Esfinge en el inframundo. Estuvieron charlando sobre las trivialidades de la vida mientras secaba el barro. Tras unos 15 minutos de secado, tras terminar de lavarse, era hora del maquillaje y peinado.

**-bien Mu, no hay mucho que hacer por tus cejas… pero tus ojos… mmh. Vamos a darles más impacto… diciendo con la mirada: "te hipnotizo y deseas tocarme, pero no xD"-**este saca de su mariconera un par de pinzas de forma extraña.

**-¿para que sirve eso?-  
-es para rizar tus pestañas. Después voy a aplicarte un ligero Kohl (delineador) en tus ojos para afinarlos…mmh… creo que solo te aplicare brillo labial… si… un look natural es para ti**-aplaudió para si mismo tras esas deducciones. Mu solamente se limitaba a ver a su compañero de guerra sacar varios objetos extraños ¿Qué eran? ¿para que servían? Dentro de poco lo iba a descubrir…

Unas horas más tarde

**-¿terminaste de ponerte esa blusa?-**Afrodita comento mientras cogía la ropa de Mu con unas pinzas y la tiraba al cesto de la basura, ya que, según él, está más pasado de moda que los dinosaurios.

**-¿No crees que es un vestido?-salió** el ariano vistiendo un pescador color arena que hacia resaltar más su piel blanca y una blusa blanca larga, hasta la cadera, sin mangas y de corte sencillo. Afrodita lo miro expectante, había hecho de Mu una obra maestra, hasta el mismísimo Jesús Chaves (ganador del concurso Trophy color de L´oreal) se moriría de envida.

**-para nada… ese es tu estilo amigo mío: sencillo.-  
-y…esto los rizos…-  
-te hace ver más encantador… y no digas que no te gustaron porque me salió una…-  
-no es que no me gusten… ¿pero tenias que tomar tantas molestias?-  
-quiero que luzcas bien ¿vale? Y sin sacrificio y dolor no hay belleza-**le guiña un ojo como señal de confianza.  
**-bien… mira la hora… tengo que hacer las compras, gracias Afrodita, te debo una-**este salió corriendo por la entrada del templo mientras el chico de melena azulada se despedía amistosamente.

**-después te enseño a caminar con tacones Mu-**bromeo el santo con una sonrisa.

El carnero dorado rio bajo al escuchar la broma de su camarada. Continuo bajando las escaleras rápidamente, después de todo, el mercado cierra las 7, normalmente es a las 18 horas, pero se les dio la fiebre de compras nocturnas. Extramente mientras baja los escalones, se sentía observado ó era la sensación de ligereza al andar; quizás extraño por tener el cabello suelo y dejar que el viento jugase con él. No lo sabía, pero se sentía tan bien, el cambio no era tan malo después de todo.

Tras correr por las escaleras, llego a su templo sin interrupciones, cogió una canasta cercana y rápidamente salió de la casa de Aries para ir al pueblo. Sentía en su pecho desconfianza de su imagen, porque no se vio al espejo antes de salir de la doceava casa. Pero no era tiempo para dar marcha atrás.  
Cuando llego al pueblo, se sintió cohibido por las miradas que le regalaban. Los vendedores y vendedoras le insistían pasara a sus tiendas ofreciendo diferentes objetos.

-**pasa al emporio de las frutas no hay más deliciosas que estas-  
-ignorar a este pervertido… mis alimentos sois más frescos, pasa y compruébalo-**eran frases que resonaban a su alrededor. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, era extraño para el. En fin, tras haber escapado de una turba de gente que lo perseguía, llego a su panadería favorita.

**-¿MU? Dios mio ¿Que te hiciste?-**una sorprendida joven le saluda desde el mostrador.  
**-jeje un pequeño cambio de imagen… ¿Qué piensas?-  
-te ves… ¡GENIAL!-  
-gracias Juliet… tienes Pan árabe y Bollos rellenos-  
-seguro… cuéntame… ¿desde cuándo te arreglas? Dios creí que eras otra persona-  
-bueno… es una larga historia. Después te la platico, tengo cosas que hacer-**comento el caballero sonrojado  
**-vale, aquí tienes…-**pago y se retiro, sin antes sentir la sensación que alguien lo seguía, tal vez era por las personas que lo miraban sin parar, lo dejo de lado continuo con su vida.

Iba de un lado a otro, comprando fruta, leche, cereales, una que otra tela para hacer sus listones para el pelo y unas cortinas para la cocina. En fin fue un día muy atareado, era una pena que no podía usar su velocidad o su telequinesis… ya eran las 6 de la tarde cuando termino, suspiro pesadamente mientras se sentaba cerca de una fuente.

-**¿Cómo le hacen las doncellas para hacer esto todos los días?-**suspiro resignado, la primera cosa que haría sería tomarse un buen baño.

**-nos has costado mucho encontrarle-**Mu se tenso de inmediato, reconocía esa voz donde fuese. Era su amigo Saga, justo pensaba voltear a saludarle cuando…  
**-¿Cómo pudo usted… sin ofenderla, siendo una doncella pudo evitarnos tan fácil?-**bien, eso no lo esperaba ¿una mujer? Su amigo de la infancia ha perdido la razón ó acaso no lo reconocieron mientras bajaba las escaleras. Eso aumento más su curiosidad y decidió irse de inmediato a su templo para mirarse en el espejo, justamente cuando se iba a ir. El gemelo le cogió la mano, mientras Mu, por naturaleza, comenzó a forcejear, hasta sentir como era jalado hacia el pecho del mayor. Bien una vez más fue dominado por su instinto de supervivencia, olvidando por completo que era su compañero e izo lo primero que le llego a la cabeza, giro como pudo y beso a Saga. Logro su cometido de ser liberado por la estupefacción del geminiano, cogió su canasta y escapo como pudo ha su templo.

Olvidando por completo el incidente con Géminis, comenzó a respirar más tranquilo al llegar a su casa, apoyado por pilar comenzó a relajarse por ese día tan atareado.

**-¿Cómo pude olvidar que es mi amigo? Aaah… se lo aclaro cuando llege del pueblo-**dijo para si mientras se daba un golpecito en la frente. Lleno de valor, decide ir a verse al espejo.

**-¿Pero qué…?-**se sorprende al verse, de cerca era atractivo sin duda, pero a la distancia y para seres que poco lo conocían. Se asemejaba a una chica, una chica de cabello rizado. Quería lucir bien, aunque no a esos extremos. Y se rio nerviosamente para si por todos los problemas que había causado sin desearlo

De inmediato, fue a lavarse el rostro para retirar el poco maquillaje que poseía, cambio sus ropas, dudo si quedarse con las prendas que su camarada le había obsequiado, pero decidió conservarlas; cogió su cepillo y comenzó a deshacer lo rizos. Si Afrodita se enterase que se peino el cabello, lo iba a matar. Al terminar, solamente pudo sentir un fuerte cosmos lleno de ira, era de su maestro Shion ó el patriarca, bien, no era buena señal.

Los santos de oro fueron a Starhill para recibir su castigo por su… incompetencia.

-**necesitamos decirle al patriarca que todo fue un mal entendido-**comento Pisis a su alido en guerra y estilo.  
**-¿Qué cambiaria con ello?-**  
**-estuvieron persiguiendo a un camarada, así que nadie extraño entro al santuario, tal vez… muy ligeramente, reduzca la condena-**  
**-no lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo-**esperaron a que sus compañeros se retiraran para hablar a solas con el respetado señor. Una vez vistos en soledad, pidieron unos minutos para explicarles su versión de la historia. Shion no tenía nada que perder y tratándose de su alumno favorito, les dio una oportunidad.

Unos minutos más tarde…

En todo el santuario se escuchaban las risas, no, carcajadas del carnero mayor. Se reía por las ocurrencias de su pupilo y su amigo con tendencias femeninas y más por los resultados, agregándole más leña al fuego, lo que tuvo que hacer Mu para librarse de Saga.

**-es… espera… ¡JAJAJA! ¡NO ME LA PUEDO CREER! ¡TÚ, MU…!**-el pobre estaba revolcado en el piso riéndose como desquiciado. Aries miraba el piso sonrojado, pensaba que su maestro iba a tratar el tema más seriamente, sin embargo que se este riendo es una buena señal.

**-ya… ya me calme…-**comentaba entrecortadamente. Se limpio unas lagrimas en los ojos y trato de serenarse.  
-**bien… por tener el valor de hablar con la verdad y… hacerme reir un rato… les redusco la condena a…mmh… solamente el recorrido de las 12 casas y el Starhill.- **sonrio a sus caballeros. Tanto Mu como Afrodita no tenían porque quejarse. Decidieron irse a sus correspondientes casas…

**-aaah… mientras no se enteren de lo que paso… es tarde**-Mu termino de recordar y salió de su habitación para ir a trabajar. Se aseguro de ir como todos lo conocían, no iba a correr el riesgo de que lo confundieran con una mujer de nuevo.

Otro de mis One-shot xDD  
dejen reviews! XD

Bye by byeeeee =3


End file.
